The Wasteland of Rapture
by Umbra-Luna
Summary: It all started with a death, then a flash. This took place for what seemed like a Millennia... In the Wasteland girls are going missing, and there's a message being played throughout the Wasteland about a place called Rapture... Please R
1. Missing

**The Wasteland of Rapture**

Chapter 1 - Missing

It all started with a death, then a flash. Then another death, another flash. This took place for what seemed like a Millennia. Every few minutes a death and a flash. But it was worth it, she told himself. It was worth it...

.~.~.~.~.

I slowly got up from the stool I was sitting on. I had been sitting on it for at least three hours, spending my many caps that I had earned (and a couple of hundred I stole) on a large amount of whisky. It seemed that was the only thing I could do any more. Sleep, go to the Brass Lantern for a couple of pints of whiskey and then go to bed again. I was turning into Jericho.

It had been like this for a while, with nothing else to do in the Capital Wasteland, I was bored. There was no more Enclave, no more weird radio signals which either led to me getting abducted, sent to rescue some slaves, made to settle a two hundred year old grudge or beat a computer simulation. So I was waiting for something to happen. Someone to be saved or someone to be killed, I was up for anything.

Hell I was even thinking of go and getting Fawkes and seeing if we could take down every Raider in the wasteland and then maybe every super mutant. When I thought it up about a week ago, it seemed like a suicide mission more than anything else, but now...

Suddenly my train of thought was thrown off track as I saw Billy Creel running toward me.

"Whoa, slow down Billy. What's the problem?" I asked him. He was panting and he looked frightened.

"They...They took her Liam. They took my Maggie!" He shouted at me. His eye looking like a mad man, the other one still covered.

"Who took her? What happened?" I asked him.

"I have no idea what took her. I was coming home with some dinner from here; I was only gone for three minutes at most. When I was coming up the ramp to our house I heard her scream and I ran to find out why she was screaming and when I got into the house I saw some kind of monster." He said, all in a breath.

"Wait? What do you mean a monster, how did it get in?" I asked.

"It looked like some kind of metal person; it had a big round helmet that covered its whole head and a glass plate on it... It also had some kind of needle on its arm..." At this point we were attracting quite a crowd. Even the nuts from Church of Atom were listening in and Confessor Cromwell had stopped his never ending rant.

"And it had a huge and yellow eye behind the glass. It looked worse than a Deathclaw. It looked at me and jumped out the window, Maggie shouting and screaming for me to help."

"What? It just jumped out the window?" Someone in the crowd shouted. Billy just shook his head and I just walked away. You could see that was all Billy could say. He was deeply shaken and it looked like he was going to stay like that until he was with Maggie again.

I started over to my house. If there was one person who would know what this thing was, it would be Elder Lyons.

.~.~.~.~.

As I made my way to the doors of the Citadel, I was feasting on what looked to be a burnt piece of Mirelurk meat. I looted it from a bunch of raiders who attacked me. As I got to the doors, someone ran up to me.

"When did you hear?" The Knight asked me.

"What do you mean? About Billy's kid being kidnapped?" I replied. He looked at me confused; I just walked through the doors and into the courtyard. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Having such a reputation across the wastes does that, and whenever I'm seen even near the Citadel, there's always something up.

I went through the courtyard and into the laboratory. There I saw something that I never had dreamed of. Elder Sarah Lyons crying, Paladin Tristan was awkwardly trying to comfort her, but failing miserably. He looked up and saw me; he grimaced at me and gingerly tried to pat Sarah on the back.

"What happened?" I asked. Sarah looked up. Sarah Lyons hadn't been this upset since her father died in his sleep, about two years ago, a year after her daughter, Olivia Lyons, was born. She had blood shot and puffy eyes and it looked like she had been like this for a while.

"My baby, she was only six. Six years old. She shouldn't have gone like that." She spoke to me with a horse voice. I pitied her, it sounded like poor Olivia had died.

"When did she die?" I asked in a barely audible whisper. Paladin Tristan shot me a look of confusion and disgust. I gave him a strange look and he said;

"She didn't die. She was taken."

"Wait? She was taken? By who?"

"Only Elder Lyons knows what, and she isn't telling." I thought for a moment and said softly;

"What did it look like Sarah; did it have a yellow eye?" She gasped and clutched my amour.

"You...You've seen it too?" She said in a weak voice.

"I... No, but someone in Megaton has. His little girl was taken by the same thing." I said. Then to Paladin Tristan I added "When did this happen?"

"It happened at about seven thirty this evening. Everyone heard Elder Lyons shouting at something and then a loud thump. We found her crumpled up in a heap, with a broken arm. We still don't know how that happened; she was still wearing her power armour."

"It threw me. Threw me across the room with air. She pushed the air and I hit the wall." Sarah said to me, still clutching me. I gently pulled her off me and she slumped back on the chair she was sitting on.

It didn't make any sense, something, the something that had taken both Olivia and Maggie, had been to Megaton, then to the Citadel in a matter of ten minutes. It had taken me at least three hours to get here on foot. Unless there was more than one...

"Have you sent out any people to find out if any more have been taken?" I asked

"Yes we have, it seems like almost twenty have been found missing. All captures were made within the last twenty four hours, but locations for the captures were all across the region we monitored. There was no way there was only the one 'Thing'." He pointed at a terminal he was talking about.

I looked over at the terminal and saw a map with nineteen little dots, ranging from Megaton and the Citadel to Ravens Rock and the Pitt. My Pip boy started to download the information and pinged when it had finished downloading. Then it pinged again, I looked at it and saw a message. It was a message from Amata.

Since I went into the Wasteland, she and I had been in constant contact. Then after my father died and I cleaned up the mess in the vault, she kicked me out saying that I had caused enough trouble. A year later I was invited to her wedding. She was getting married to Butch of all people. My childhood crush and best friend was marrying my childhood bully.

I went to the wedding and I found out that they had, had a baby girl together. They named her Silver and made me swear I would protect her if she wanted to live out in the wastes. I agreed and now after three more years of not talking to her, she was sending me a message? I wondered what was going on.

"_Dear Liam... Well I don't know what's happening over in the Wastes, but I have something to tell you. Silver's gone. We don't know how or where but she's gone. She's not in the vault and another one of our resident's daughters has gone to, a girl called Sophie. She's Silver's age and she was playing with her when we think they were kidnapped._

_I'm actually asking you to keep on your promise to me at the wedding. Could you please, first, see me at in the Vault? The password is now "ReScUeMe". Please, try and get here as soon as you can._

_With love and hope,_

_Amata"_

I read and re-read the letter. It was eerie not knowing what was going on in this world. I started for the door when someone shouted my name.

"Hey Liam, wait!" It was Sarah; she got up and hugged me. I looked surprised and she whispered into my ear; "Please try and get her back safe. I'm begging you." She let go and I made for the door.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Hey guys. Really I thought that someone else would have made a Fallout 3/Bioshock crossover, but anyway. This is a full idea of mine and I will finish it but I would feel a lot better if someone could Beta for me. Please R&R**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna**

**Edit 03/04/12: Minor spelling and punctuation mistakes. Thanks GPhnx!**


	2. The Message

**The Wasteland of Rapture**

Chapter 2 – The Message

I stood at the huge circle of a door with three numbers on it. Vault 101, you're born in the Vault and you die at the Vault. That was the motto that I had lived my for nineteen years of my life. Then I escaped to find my dad. That was five years ago and I've never looked back. I had some memories from back there, some good and some bad.

I typed in the password and felt the vibrations running through the ground as the screeching, rusting chains and hydraulics pushed the reluctant door open. I heard shouting as the door opened and, as soon as I had stepped in, Amata dived at me and hugged me close. Butch was after her, he and I exchanged glares. Amata stopped hugging me and said, "I'm sorry I had to drag you into this, but I didn't know what to do after we couldn't find her."

"It's fine. I wanted to come back and see you guys anyway..." I lied.

"I have no idea who took her, I have never been so lost in my life, and I didn't know who else to call. She's so small... What could have happened to them?"

I stood there watching as Butch comforted my childhood friend. It just wasn't right. I mean, Butch may have calmed down since I left the vault, but I couldn't see what Amata saw in him. Butch gave me a glare while Amata's back was turned. It seemed like he knew what I was thinking.

They broke apart and we started to climb the stairs deeper into my history. The walls were still the dull grey that I was used to, the floor the same. Everything looked like the day before I was sentenced out into the wastes. Even the people, although one or two died during the revolt and when I escaped, were the same. Andy the robot was still working as a tool instead of a doctor (thank Atom) and Herman Gomez was still head of security in the vault, although it seemed like he was getting on in years. And, of course, Stanley, our maintenance technician was still around.

My stomach churned as I felt a wave of home sickness. I really loved this place, even if it housed the people that had tried to kill me. If I could stay here instead of the Capital Wasteland, it would be heaven in this nuclear hell.

My feet led me to the clinic where my dad had once worked. The thoughts and memories were strong, as if they had only been yesterday... My first steps as a baby, my first play date with Amata, and trying to get out of the G.O.A.T. It was all so vivid.

We made it to the Overseers office and I turned to Amata and Butch, still holding hands and said, "OK, so you have me here, now what?"

Butch was the first to answer, his voice had changed into a gravely tone, which made him seem more adult. This I saw immediately. "They were both in our room," he said, "I had to sort out some kind of glitch in the mainframe that had to do with the vault door and Amata was sorting out some paperwork in her office. I heard one of them scream as I was walking up to the door and I felt something hit me on the side of my neck. I woke up to find Amata standing over me and she told me the girls were missing."

Amata added, "I heard the scream next from my office. I came to the room myself and saw a blur right in front of my eyes. Both the girls were gone, and Butch was slumped against the door. It looked like he was dead."

"But how did it get out?" I asked them.

"I don't know how, but I think the glitch I was working on might be connected," said Butch. It sounded like he had matured more than I would have expected he could since the wedding.

"Can you show me the key logger for the door?" I asked him.

"Sure, it's over on Amata's terminal." I nodded my thanks and sat down at the terminal. I watched all the times it had been opened unfold before my eyes. From when the original 2,000 people hoping to survive the holocaust, to when I entered today... I looked again and saw that the door had been opened and closed many times, my guess at least twice a year since I was brought into the vault.

I looked and saw today's date along with three entries: First, the door opening and closing for me to get in. But before that, it seemed like two humans, and a thing not recognised by the system, left. The log before that was the most interesting, as it seemed like the unidentified person or thing entered and looking at the snapshot, just showed what looked to be an armoured blur with a huge yellow eye

I stared at the picture, not knowing in the slightest what it could be. "Come over here, I think I've found something." I called over to the others

I showed them what I found. Amata gasped when she saw the bid yellow blur. "Liam, what is that?" she asked me worriedly

"Honestly I couldn't tell you. It's not anything I've seen on my travels. It doesn't even seem to be Enclave." I almost whispered, mostly speaking to myself. The big yellow eye was the most daunting thing he had ever seen, and I had taken down at least six behemoths in my short life so far. I downloaded the key logs to my Pip-Boy and looked up at the two standing beside me.

"I think I'm going to go, guys. I can't let anyone else get caught by this thing." I said.

I said my goodbye's to the couple and made my way to the Vault door, but Amata called me over and hugged me. I was her best friend until I left, and it still showed today.

"I want you to bring them both back safe and sound. You hear me? Or I'll never let you in here again." She mock threatened. I flashed them both a quick smile before pressing the open button and letting the nostalgia wash over me. I had been through this door four times in my life and each time it had been under sad circumstances. Hopefully the next wouldn't be so bad... I hoped.

I was past the door and near the second door that lead out to the Capital Wasteland, when I heard a crackling noise coming from both my Pip-Boy and the vault behind me, catching my attention. I looked back behind me and saw that both Amata and Butch were exchanging looks of confusion. The crackling ended and I heard a faint whine of a holotape and a voice begin boom out. Exactly in sync with the Vault radio system, my Pip-Boy started to play an advertisement.

"_I am _*static*_, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?_

'No,' says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor.'  
'No,' says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to *static*_.'  
'No,' says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone.'_

I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose *static*_ different. I chose the impossible. I chose..._

_**Rapture**__.  
_

_A city where the artist would not fear the censor,  
where the scientist would not be bound by petty _*static*_,  
where the great would not be constrained by the small._

And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your *static*_, as well._"

The message repeated itself, then crackled and died. I looked over to the others and saw a look of worry and confusion in their eyes.

"What do you think that was about it, Liam?" asked Butch as he called over to me

"I don't know, but I intend to find out" I answered. I turned my back on the place I felt was my home, opened the old shack door to the cool night air of the Wasteland.

As I made my way to my home to think about the day's events, I got a new message on my Pip-Boy. It seemed that it was being used a lot these past few days.

The message was from Sarah Lyons and it said

"_Liam, I know you heard the message. It seemed like almost the whole of the north side of the US heard it as well. I've sent word to Three Dog. A couple of the mercenaries and the head slaver want in, as well as a couple of others. I don't think I could refuse, so please meet us all up at nine tomorrow morning sharp at the Citadel. I think things might get ugly without you, so please. Nine sharp._

_Elder Lyons"_

I sounded like Sarah was better and I really hope she was if she was really thinking of doing this. I made my way though Megaton, got to my bed and collapsed. I waited for sleep to overwhelm me. The alcohol had long since left my system and I found it hard to sleep with the daunting task that awaited me at the Citadel.

**AN: Hey guys, this may be a filler chapter, but I was stuck for a while trying to find out where this story will take me. Don't worry though, the next chapter will introduce some new characters and the LW will take the plunge into Rapture with some unlikely characters... So enjoy!**

**Oh and a special mention to my first and most awesome Beta reader... sarcasticrocker86, for being so cool and waiting a long time for me to get off my ass and write!**

**Till next time (Which should be soon!),**

**Umbra Luna! :) :)**


	3. The Sit Down

**The Wasteland of Rapture**

Chapter 3 – The Sit Down

I was woken up by the familiar electric shock of my Pip-Boy as my alarm clock feature kicked in. My Pip-Boy is an amazing piece of technology, I might add, although it can be a real pain in the ass. The alarm system, for example, wakes you up by sending a small shock waking every muscle you have up and "makes you ready to run a marathon when you get up" as the instruction manual says.

I got up and made my way to the door, casually saying good bye to wads worth and draining a bottle of purified water. When I got out of my home, I was greeted by a face staring at me. I took a step back and took in the familiarity that was Moira Brown; from her bright red hair to her worn out old RobCo jumpsuit.

"Hey Liam, do you want to know something about Rapture? I have some information on an old terminal I could show you." She said quickly. I looked at her strangely and asked

"How did you get them?"

"I found them, silly. I was working on a terminal a long time ago when I came across some information on Rapture. It was made by this guy, some Fontaine or Fountain or something. But anyway, it told me the location of it and where to find some ammunition, or something.

"I was going to look for it a while ago, but I got sidetracked by the Wasteland Survival Guide you helped me with, but after that transmission, I found it again. I thought you might need it as you're going to the Citadel today..."

"Wait, how do you know about me visiting the Citadel?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I wasn't hacking your messages while you were sleeping last night because the whole of Megaton wanted to find out what was going on, if that's what you were thinking!" She said fast, all in a single breath. I raised my eyebrows and gave her a stern look; she stared down at her feet, like she was a small child being told off by her farther.

I sighed and asked her:

"Do you want to come with me then?" Her face lit up like a candle and said

"When do we leave?"

.~.~.~.~.

I walked through the deserted courtyard with Moira; everyone was on duty trying to keep the peace, even if it was just for a day. The strange thing though, is that I saw no one on my way here, bar a couple of traders. Not one raider to shoot, not one radscorpion to squish or super mutant to smash in and it was making me nervous.

We made our way through the laboratory and into the room where Liberty Prime was stationed all those years ago. I knocked on the door and was told to enter by Sarah voice. We walked in and saw a table set out of the sit down, and three people were seated, Sarah included.

First was Commander Jabsco, the leader of the Talon Company Merc's; with his Mr Gutsy and two of his usual mercenaries behind him. He was wearing the usual get up a mercenary would wear, although he had a Fat Man strapped to his back.

Second was Sarah who had her Brotherhood of Steel power armour on, bar her helmet. Her facial expression was grim, she obviously didn't want the others here as much as I did.

The third was Lucifer the "king" of raiders. He was the only person the raiders respected, only because they would be killed, quite easily, if they didn't. I had a score to settle with him, and if the truce wasn't on, he would be dead in his seat. He was what the Brotherhood of Steal would call powerful, and that was an achievement in its own. He was wearing an outfit of human body parts, ranging from bones, skulls, fingers and toes. It looked like he had stitched many different types of skin together and made a "suit".

I sat down opposite Lucifer and the Commander Jabsco, and Moira next to me. Just as I sat down, Lucifer threw a taunt at me;

"So the lone wanderer gets a lover at last... I will enjoy making her suffer as I skin her alive so I can add her to my new suit."

"I knew something was different with you," I commented sarcastically "Who are you wearing today then? Your mother?"

I grinned and showed us his white teeth, all filed to a point; he didn't look human, he looked like a monster. Sarah cleared her throat and made a start on the "conference"

"You know why your here, you want to find out this city, Rapture."

"Yeah, yeah, we know why we're here, your royal bitch-ness; just get to the part where you tell us the plan to loot the city." Lucifer said in an arrogant tone.

"It's not going to work like that. We're going to see if there's anything good we can trade with them. Being able to send a broadcast over that amount of space must mean that they have good technology." Countered Jabsco.

"Shut up, asshole."

"As I was saying," Started Sarah again "We want to know about Rapture. I have some more information that the scribes dug up about it. Apparently it's a technological paradise, even if it was built over three hundred years ago. There were reports of children being kidnapped, just like now, when they had finished building it. That's all we really know."

"I have some more information about Rapture, Elder Lyons." Moira piped up. She got up and inserted an ancient "floppy disk" into the nearest terminal. It started to hum and beep, when the program started.

It was a message which went on for pages, no more than letters and numbers. Moira typed something into the keyboard and a new page loaded.

"I've made the disk run a subroutine to de-code the letter; who ever this was sent by obviously didn't want it to be read."

The new page was much shorter than the last; it was only a couple of paragraphs. The main thing though was the co-ordinates for Rapture. I brought up the map on my Pip-Boy and wrote it in; 63°2° N, 29° 55°W. The co-ordinates led my Pip-Boy map to the ocean. I pointed this out, but Moira was adamant that it was correct.

"It has to be, this is a genuine floppy disk from before the War!"

"Well it's the only lead we have. We go at nine hundred hours. There will only be room for four people. I am not going. I have an organisation to lead."

"I'll go, this sounds like a lead on who might be stealing the children." I commented, although that was only a half truth. I wanted to keep an eye on what the three "recruits" might do.

"Sure," said Commander Jabsco. "It will be best for me to go. I'll leave my second in command, Lieutenant Nixon, in charge until my return."

Lucifer grinned menacingly. "I'm going to stay like bitchy here, maybe take over Fort Bannister while you're gone, Jabsco."

"You wouldn't dare. I'll kill you myself."

"You and what army?" Lucifer taunted.

"Enough. Nine hundred hours. And no heavy equipment. We don't want to scare them." I looked to my right and Moira looked like she wanted to say something.

"What, Moira?" asked Sarah.

"Um, is it okay... um... If I go?" She said nervously.

"Okay. We need a technician anyway." I said before anyone could intervene.

"Nine hundred hours. Sharp." And that was the final word.

.~.~.~.~.

At nine hundred hours, with my Pip-Boy concededly lighter, I made my way to the Vertibird. I was only carrying a couple of my guns: my shotgun, my Auto Axe and my Assault Rifle. I wasn't wearing my Power amour, just some Combat amour.

Needless to say, I was unprepared for what was going to happen.

I hopped on the Vertibird and saw Moira, Jabsco and a woman I've never seen before. She had dirty pale skin, many tattoos covering her arms, and wore raider amour. The thing is, though, she didn't look like she was—or wanted to be, a raider.

She noticed me looking at her and held out a hand. Again, not a very raiderish type thing to do.

"Rachel Harper. I was chosen by his lordness to come with you." She gave me a brief smile before scowling. She started to mutter to herself, almost like she was angry at someone. Then, like nothing had happened, stared out of the window.

The Vertibird ride took us nine hours to get us where we wanted to go, going speeds up to four hundred miles an hour. As we got out, we noticed something... The "city" was just a lighthouse in the middle of the sea. I looked at the pilot and he shrugged.

We made our way to the entrance and through a set of ajar doors. The lighthouse itself was enormous, a very picturesque view of humanity. It looked like there wasn't a scratch on it; it obviously wasn't known about during the Great War. When we entered it was pitch black, the only light coming from the Vertibird's headlights. The door slammed shut, causing complete and total darkness to fall.

A light came on and we saw a huge statue, worn away over time, with a banner saying, "No Gods Or Kings. Only Man." The statue holding the banner was of a man with a stern face and he was wearing a business suit. We made our way cautiously to the back of the room where an archway stood. As I entered, being in front of the others, a light turned on, revealing a piece of art on the wall. It was made of circles and fish like images. It lead down to another staircase.

We followed that one to yet another staircase. In the centre of the room was a big spherical vehicle with the door open. Not knowing what else to do, we entered. After we had all gotten in, and the door closed behind us, I was becoming increasingly nervous. I pulled the lever and the vehicle started to descend.

At first there was nothing but bubbles and darkness as we dived, but as we got further and further, we saw huge statues mounted on what seemed to be a wall, each of a man. There was a measurement, eighteen fathoms. Then a screen popped out of nowhere, and a familiar message began to play.

"_I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?_

_'No,' says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor.'  
'No,' says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to God_,_'  
'No,' says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone.'_

__

I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose...

_**Rapture**__._

__

A city where the artist would not fear the censor,  
where the scientist would not be bound by petty morals,  
where the great would not be constrained by the small.

_And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city, as well._"

It was the full version and when the word Rapture was said, the screen came up and I saw one of the most beautiful things in my life. An underwater city. The tall skyscrapers, the neon lights and the sea life, all blended into one scenic overview. I had never seen anything like it, and apparently neither had the others, as they had gasped when it had first appeared. Now, they were in awestruck silence as the message finished.

The vehicle docked itself outside a pathway with a red carpet. The door opened and we all stepped out, surprised we all weren't dead by the change in pressure. As we stepped outside, we heard a booming voice play over what seemed to be a speaker.

"Welcome to Rapture," The voice said, rather loudly. "Please, if you would be so kind to go up the stairs and into the room, I will meet you personally." Not knowing what else to do, we all started our way into a nightmare...

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Hey guys, a bigger chapter this time. Not a filler and it actually shows you Rapture! Now I bet you're wondering what happened in the three hundred years after the events of Bioshock 2, but that will have to wait.**

**I will be putting some violence in the next one and you'll get to meet that voice... Well enough for now.**

**Please give thanks for my awesome Beta reader, sarcasicrocker86 for (Obviously) Betaing this for me.**

**Till next time, **

**Umbra Luna :) :P**


	4. Out Of The Frying Pan

**The Wasteland Of Rapture**

Chapter Four - Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire

We descended the stairs with it's, what seemed to be, golden hand rails and thick, blood red carpets. I had a strange question, and it was bugging the hell out of me. Moira had said that Rapture was over three hundred years old, but from what I saw from it, although that was just one room, it seemed like it was nearly twenty. I voiced my question to Moira but she just shook her head and said, "They must have refurbished or something."

I was guessed I just being paranoid, but all the same, it just didn't feel right.

We reached the door, which held the same design as the doors in the light house. I opened the door to find a room, which was easily as big as my house in Megaton, and had a four poster beds in each corner. The booming voice then sounded again, this time saying "We will meet in the morning, but we know you have had a very long journey to get to Rapture, so please put your feet up and have a good night's rest."

We all suddenly yawned at once. I shook it off with a laugh and made my way to the nearest four poster bed. The curtains were made to match the carpet and felt like silk. I climbed onto the bed and took off my armour and put everything away into my Pip-Boy, bar a Plasma Pistol. I climbed under the heavy covers and dreamt of dancing Super Mutants and Elder Lyons in a leotard.

.~.~.~.~.

I awoke with a headache. I tried to get up but I couldn't move my head, or arms, or any part of my body. I managed to open my eyes to see the glass ceiling above. I could see many different marine animals and lights just above it; it looked like the night sky and the fish were stars hovering over my head. The headache steadily grew worse and worse until I finally broke the silence around me. I screamed. I vaguely heard a sound behind me.

My eyes started to swim and a blurry figure came into view. Suddenly the pain from my head lowered until it wasn't even there. My eyes started to droop, but I was determined to stay awake long enough to find out what was going on. I mumbled something along the lines of "Whatsssss gon' on?" to the figure in my view.

A woman's high voice replied, "You, my friend, are in an operating room. You're in here because you need to be given some special equipment for the job you will be assigned. It will be hard, sonar will be giving you five injections of something called Plasmids and they will help you. You'll need to be conscious for them."

She drew out a whole syringe full of a red substance and checked for air bubbles. She then proceeded to—very quickly, inject it straight into my arm and into a vain. She released it all into my blood stream and then took the syringe out again. She did this another four times, all as quick as the first one and with different bottles. It was almost like she was showing me what to do on the first time. After the final bottle she gave me a quick injection of clear liquid and then told me what these 'Plasmids' were.

"I'll be quick because of the morphine I just injected to you. The first was called: Natural Camouflage and will make you invisible if you stay still long enough. Just don't try to shoot anyone if you're doing it. The second and third were something called Sport Boost. The first one was a basic and the second was a bit more advanced. The effect of Sports Boost is to make you faster. The forth was Incinerate. What Incinerate does is it makes you summon fire to throw at people or explosives just by clicking your fingers and throwing the fire. The third is Winter Blast which means you can freeze things by splaying your hand. Plasmids are always used with your left hand." My eyes started to close and I heard her say, "'Night" before dozing off.

.~.~.~.~.

I woke up and, judging by the snores either side of me, I guessed the others were still asleep. I grinned like the manic and said to myself, 'This is my chance'. I pulled a gun out of my inventory and loaded it. I pulled back the curtains to check if they were all sleeping. They were. I cocked my gun and aimed. I fired.

"Super Mutants at our gates! A whole army of them! Run!" I fired my Cap Gun again and again till they all had woken up. The Raider was up first, grabbing her Plasma Rifle looking down its sights. Jabsco was up milliseconds later with his flamer, and finally Moira came up with a frag grenade, pin between her teeth and ready to blow anything up.

At this point I was on the ground laughing my arse off. All eyes were on me as I laid on the floor in stitches. The commander gave me a ruff kick in the ribs and went over to his bed. Moira just shrugged and got into her jumpsuit. The Raider helped me up and smiled at me, before scowling and storming over to her four poster bed. 'She is an odd one,' was all I thought.

We all changed and, by the time Jabsco was done, the voice had spoken again. "Would you please make your way through the door to the north and go into your own separate room?" We obeyed and went through a corridor leading to four doors.

We each went to our own door. I took the one to the far right and waited for the door to open. The voice, once again, said something. "Please make sure you have a door to yourself. The door will open in three... Two... One." And the doors opened. I saw Moira give me a wave and I stepped through the door.

I walked into the room and found a man sitting at a terminal, looking at security cameras. A woman was also sitting at a terminal, looking at some kind of report. As the door shut, the man looked and saw me there.

"Hello and welcome to Rapture. My name is John Harper. Before you go into the preparation room, we will need to have a look at your wrist device and make an adjustment." I remembered the voice from somewhere. I obviously must have looked uncertain, because he added, "I will only put a microphone and input a radio signal into it. Just so we can contact you."

I reluctantly held out my arm and the man grabbed a tool box next to him. He began to tweak with my Pip-Boy and added a small component. He spoke into it. "Test, one, two. Rapture is owned by Ryan. Two, one." I heard his voice carry into my head. He let go and closed his tool box.

"So what do you have to trade around here?" I asked, remembering the reason we came down here.

"We have many things to trade, but first you will need to do a small job as a trade for what we have given you."

"What do you mean given me? You haven't given me or my friends anything except a bed to sleep in, which we are grateful for," I lied. I obviously knew about the Plasmids, but he didn't know I knew... If that made any sense, I thought grimly.

"No, no. We have given you much more. Do me a favour and click your fingers." I knew what was going to happen, but I humoured him. I clicked my fingers and watched in slight amazement as a small flame sat in my hand. The flame grew and reached the size of a tennis ball before stopping. At the same time I felt a feeling of warmth fall over me. I looked at my Pip-Boy and saw that it only had an outline of it, but the screen turned on when I wanted. It was like I was using a stealth boy, but not needing to reload after an hour. I walked and saw that, when I moved, the invisibility state that I was in vanished.

"There is another plasmid that you can use. Just think of the word freeze." I did as I was told, again, knowing what was going to happen, and my hand suddenly had a sheet of ice around it. I could still move it, but it was an odd feeling. I splayed my hand and the chair that I was aiming at turned to ice. "My, my. It seems like you know what to do. Now we have gone through the plasmids, you should know that we have also given you a dose of something called a gene tonic. The ones we gave you allow you to move faster than you ever have before."

I had a nagging question in my head and asked, "Have the others got these? And what job, exactly, do you want me to do?" I asked the question quickly, trying to get out of this room. I felt very uneasy around this guy, whoever he was.

"Well, we gave the girl with the strange armour the same "gifts" as you, due to the fact that she will be accompanying you. And you will be helping us stop trouble here in Rapture. We will be briefing you in the next hour. Until then you must prepare yourself and your partner for your job. Please meet your partner in next room."

I had to ask one more question before I went.

"What are you going to do with Moira and Jabsco?"

"Moira has told us that she is good with surface computers, so she will be helping us with our computer research. The commander will be enrolled into our Big Daddy program. Now hurry along."

I went through the door into a room chamber with a big metal door at one end, two beds and a table full of food. It also had another door on the other side of the wall. It opened and out came the Raider. She had changed out of the Raider's amour and into a type of amour I had never seen before.

It was made of some kind of copper coloured metal plating and covered every inch of her, but not her head. It looked very flexible and thick at the same time. She looked over at me, then made a bee line to the pile of food on the table. I quickly met her half way as I realised how hungry I was. We both started to eat until we were quickly full. After five minutes of solid eating we finally sat down onto one of the beds. I laughed at the Raider, as she had a blob of cream on her cheek.

"What?" she said, almost threateningly. I realised that that was the second thing she had ever said to me. I quickly wiped the cream off her cheek and said to her, "What's your name again?"

"Rachel. Yours is Liam, right?" She asked back. I nodded and we left it at that.

About an hour after we went into the room, I jumped as voice came from my Pip-Boy. Rachel just laughed a soft laugh that didn't fit her as a Raider. The voice of John Harper said to us, "Please enter to the submarine to your left and wait inside until it is safe to exit. The journey will take approximately ten minutes. Please enjoy your ride with Riddle Submarines." So we sat down on the benches and starred out the windows and waited.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. My hard drive crashed on me and I had three chapters done on it. I ended up just writing it on my IPod... Ha-ha. Again, I'm sorry. Not much to say except that I'm writing the next chapter as we speak (type) and please review!**

**A special thanks to sarcasticrock86 for Beta(ing?) this chapter and being so awesome in the meantime!**

**Till next time, **

**Umbra-Luna :) :P**


	5. My First Kill In Hell

**The Wasteland Of Rapture**

Chapter Five - My First Kill In Hell

We got out of the submarine and with a clunk the door closed behind us. I looked around and saw something that reminded me of home. A corpse lay dead against the wall, a cut across it's throat and blood spilling across the floor. The cut looked fresh and it seemed like the man, if you could still call him a man, didn't have a hope in hell of surviving. His face was oddly shaped and deformed, almost like someone had beaten him to a pulp before killing him.

In his hand clutched something like glowing blue and had a needle pointing out of it. When I picked it up I saw it had a label on it, it was called an EVE Hypo and had the slogan "Plasmids running low? Use this to boost it to a hundred and ten percent!"

I showed this to Rachel and she held it gingerly.

"Sorry, I don't like needles." She said.

_'Probably why she's still sane,'_ I thought to myself. _'And what the hell is this place. It didn't even look touched by the bombs, so why was everyone killing each other? They probably had the best place to stay in the world!'_

We moved out into a hall of some sort, it was trashed, just like the previous hallway we were in. It looked quite horrific as there was many blood splatters and the occasional body littered around the place. The only thing that reminded me we were still in Rapture was the glass window which held the view to the rest of the city and a school of fish.

We began to walk through the hall, listening quietly as most of our company were dead or rats, feasting off the human flesh. I heard a noise behind me. I spun around and saw that Rachel had tripped over something. I helped her up and held the object. It looked like a big version of something I saw in the museum. I think it was called a "tape recorder".

My Pip-Boy suddenly started to beep as I held it, so it put it under the scanner and it began to read the box like thing. My Pip-Boy finished downloading and I selected the audio file it had downloaded. Suddenly a voice rang out; it sounded like the voice of a woman, but we couldn't tell as it was old and scratchy.

_"If you are hearing this you have been chosen to do some work here in Rapture. Well done, as this is the first step of re-doing what you have done wrong by coming here. The first thing you will have to do is to kill one of Raptures citizens. This may seem odd at first, but once you see what has become of them, you will see why. Go to any one of the security cameras and show it the head of one that you have killed. Then await for further instructions."_

Confused by the sudden hostility, we began to do as the voice had asked. I began to quickly and quietly search for one of the citizens, but only finding more bodies with their throats slashed. I began to walk up to one of the doors, Rachel following in tow, when it opened we walked into something surreal.

We walked into a glass tube of sorts, and above us we could see the expands of the ocean, from starfish on the rocks, to a whale that swam straight over us. It was almost like we were able to breathe under water. We then looked to our right and saw more of the city. I had only thought that Rapture was a small settlement, but it turned out otherwise. I had seen pictures of pre-war cities like London and New York, but the effect of it being under water, you could see for miles and miles, every light and every advertisement. It was breath taking. The corral and sea bed were below us, and we saw all sorts of aquatic animals and plants, some glowing red, pink, green or any colour in the spectrum. It was all quite a sight. I remembered I had packed a camera so I summoned it from my Pip-boy and took a few photos.

We kept on walking through this glass tube, gazing at the wonderful sights that surrounded us. That's when we ran into our first encounter with a Splicer.

**"GIVE ME YOUR ADAM!"** The Splicer screamed. I stood still, remembering what the Gene Tonic had done to my DNA. Rachel however ran at the crazed junky and proceeded to stab him with an overly long dagger. I looked at her, realising why she was chosen by him to 'help me'.

She looked at me, gave me a sheepish grin and said "What?" It would have looked cute if she hadn't had a twelve inch dagger covered in blood clasped in her hand. I shrugged and made a mental note never to piss her off.

As it was her kill, she was the one who had to take the head off and carry it. Being a raider, I suspected that she was used to limbless bodies, but it came as a surprise when she cringed and gingerly decapitated the corpse. I laughed and she shot me a look of annoyance. We took off, trying to find the nearest camera.

A thought occurred to me as we walked the blood splattered halls. _'If we were sent off to do this by these people, than what are Moira or Jabsco doing?' _This thought really worried me; I was responsible for Moira, not only as a companion, but as one of her friends. I thought about the type of work she could be doing and relaxed a little as I knew that with her mind, as long as she's not facing any Splicers, she would be ok.

Wondering around the halls, we found ourselves stopping by an abandoned machine. I looked at it and suddenly it came to life. It started to play music and light us. When I took a step closer a voice came out. _'Welcome to the circus of values!'_ It said. I looked at it in more detail and saw that, although it was riddled with dust, it was a dispenser of some kind. I saw that it only took pre-war money, so I pulled up wad from my Pip-Boy looked at the collection of stuff it had.

It ranged from food to ammo to EVE Hypo's. It had something odd about it though, it had one option not lighted up, and next to it, it had scribbled next to it _'not available until hacking'_. This was a bit odd; the machine was asking to be hacked. I lifted the top off the transmitter module and saw that it had a scale next to it and three sections, a big yellow one, a smaller red section and a even smaller blue section. There was instructions next to it;

_'Get the needle in the green section the set number of times according to the number below. Do not get into the red, otherwise it will manually stop the hacking process and give you a nasty shock for your troubles. Get into the blue section to receive a random item from the machine. Good luck!'_

I rested my gaze on the scale and pressed the start button. I quickly got the first one, but hit the red on the next.

"Ah!" I said as it gave me an electric shock

"Let me do it." Rachel said, apparently looking over my shoulder. I let her, also agreeing to hold the head, and she quickly did it, each time hitting the blue dead on.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I picked us the items the machine had given us, a pep bar and an EVE Hypo.

"Hacking comes naturally to me." She shrugged. I again began to look at the options the machine gave me, also noting the difference between the prices. I quickly found out that the item I had hacked for was a first aid kit, which I brought plenty of, as they didn't weigh a thing I had only packed ten Stimpak's. I also brought a bunch of EVE Hypos, in case we ran out.

Feeling that we had hit a dead end, we turned back still trying to find a blasted camera. After about a five minute walk, we managed to find one.

"Good, he was beginning to rot." Rachel said as she brought the head of the first crazed citizen to attack us. The camera zoomed into the head and seemed to be satisfied with the results. It began to whir and make a mechanical noise before going back to its original sweeping pattern. A sudden ping next to us made us jump, and we saw a small round can like thing open up its hatch and show us yet another one of these big tape recorders. I downloaded it and it began to play.

_"Well done. I regret to inform you that, that will be not be the first drop of blood you will have to spill in this place. My next 'job' for you is you to go to go down the corridor to your left and wait further instructions. This may seem easy, but the certain corridor is home to a number of Splicers, all armed with deadly weapons and Plasmids, so be prepared."_

I looked at Rachel and shrugged. I tossed her an EVE Hypo and she, very reluctantly, injected herself with it. I did the same and felt a warm sensation flowing through me. The point where I had injected myself healed over, and I was ready to go. Loading my Chinese Assault Rifle, I nodded at Rachel and we agreed to go in guns blazing, giving us the element of surprise. We went up to the door, and, as one, ran through it.

The Splicers, though, seemed to know we were coming as they had their own guns out and were pointing them at us. Three Splicers, two armed with magnums and the other one with a buckshot, looked at us with hunger in their eyes. They yelled at us and started to fire. I managed to dodge the first round sent at me as I sent one back, it hitting his left leg and crippling it instantly. I realised that ravel was nowhere to be seen, and all eyes were ne me. I managed to hold them off while I thought of a plan. I managed to take one of the crazed druggies with a shot to the gut and the butt of my gun hitting the back of his head.

But by the time I had taken down the first, the other two had gotten so close, only if they blind could they miss. I knew I was screwed, so I lit my left hand on fire and started to hurl fire balls at the two, enough for them to forget about me and try to find some way to stop themselves be eaten alive by the flames.

Suddenly a stream of icy cool air hit my face as I saw a current of ice hit he two Splicers dead on and manage to freeze them on the spot. I turned around to see Rachel walking toward the now frozen addicts and when she got up to them hit them with a hammer she had. She laughed an icy harsh laugh as the two statues shattered. _'Maybe she is as raiderish as he others.' _I thought.

Shaking it off, I followed her as we went through the door, and into the first real challenge we would face in Rapture.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: I'm really sorry for the delay, I have no excuse, except... Nope I got nothing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update sooner! Thanks again for Sarcasticrocker86 for being my beta and putting up with me. **

**Till next time,**

**Umbra Luna**


	6. Finding Out

**The Wasteland of Rapture**

Chapter Six - Finding Out The Truth

Above us, there was a dull glow of lights as a small trickle of electricity found its way to the bulbs above, causing it to constantly flicker. We had found shelter in an old abandoned train line. It was made of high grade titanium and had a dead bolt lock, letting nothing outside in. We didn't have to take turns keeping watch like the last few nights; although it was hard figuring out what was night and what was day around here. My internal body clock was severely screwed. My Pip-Boy told us that it was four in the afternoon when we had fallen asleep the night before. I woke up around two in the morning and, while waiting for Rachel to wake, did a quick inventory check.

We had, between us; thirteen Eve-Hypos, ten Stimpaks, three Health Kits, my Combat Shot gun, Chinese Assault Rifle. Rachel had her oversized Dagger, her Hunting Rifle and her Hammer (we had almost lost it to a particularly angry mother Splicer). It seemed that these Health Kits were more than enough to heal any wound, and were a lot better than the Stimpaks, but it did take a quite a few of them to heal us if something went horribly wrong. After replacing the items into Rachel's backpack and my Pip-Boy, I laid down and thought about the things we had learned since coming here.

It had been three days since we had done our first job for the People of Rapture. It seemed that they wanted to use us to take out certain rebel figure heads. So far we had taken out two particular Splicers, one named Judith Role and another named Gordon Patel. These two had apparently been selling experimental Plasmids on the Black Market, which had been making people either spontaneously combust, or turn themselves inside out. Unfortunately we saw the effects of this Plasmid firsthand.

It seemed that more we travelled through Rapture, the more the Splicers seemed to withstand, and the faster they seemed to recover. Instead of being raging mindless idiots, some seemed to regain some mental abilities, mainly to set traps and use complex weaponry, like sentries, but also to know when to retreat. It seemed odd though, as we didn't even know what had caused these people to turn into these monsters. We had seen many of these crazed mad people scream 'OUT OF ADAM!,' and had even seen it scribbled on walls in eerie red writing, but we had no idea what this substance was. The only connection we had was that ADAM could be connected to EVE somehow.

We had also found a few more tape recorders. Mostly to do with the various missions we had been given, but some set before, it seemed, Rapture had been turned into a hell hole. The accounts were about the area we traveled in, mainly about certain places or events that happened there. But that wasn't the interesting part; it was the date and who they were that was interesting. We had heard an account from a girl from Point Lookout, for example, that had only dated five years ago. Another we had found was from a recently turned ghoul who had just gone under a procedure to turn herself back into a human. And you know the amazing thing? It worked! This one was only around dated two years ago.

This technology alone would be hugely beneficial to the Wasteland, and would help us rebuild it. This city had managed to survive underwater for over three hundred years, and still be ahead of the world in technology. They had obviously been in contact with America over a hundred years ago and people, it seemed, had been living here peacefully for that long. So, what had cause them to make them like this so quickly?

Derailing from my train of thought, a voice boomed out from a pair of speakers, one that we had heard before, but only in recordings.

"Ah, so we finally meet. How are you, by the way? Not treating to many burns?" She asked without sympathy. "Well it doesn't matter if you are. I have a bit of a reward for you. Soon you will be reunited with a certain little girl. Abigail she says her name is. She is one of the eleven girls missing from the Capital Wasteland, is she not?" You could almost hear the grin in her voice "Yes, we know who you are where were you were from. Your friends in the helicopter told us that. We have put this girl in the 'Little Sister Program,' and because you have been so good to us and done the things we have asked, you may free her from this place.

"All you have to do is go up the stairs and in a hallway to your left is a trash can. In that trash can there is a small token of our gratitude; a Plasmid which will make your little girl all better, and your next task. If you complete all of the tasks set, we shall give you the other little girls, eventually. But until then, use the Plasmid on the little sister and then let her fall 'unconscious.' After that a Rapture official will come to collect her and bring her back her, safe and sound."

"Why would we need to use this Plasmid to help her?" I asked, confused.

"We may have done some testing on her to find out a few things. She isn't in any harm, and she is in perfect health, but she will have something wrong with her. You'll see what I mean." She said, I could almost hear her smirk. My eyes widened and my nostrils flared with anger. They had experimented on them! How dare they touch a hair on any of their heads!

"You bitch! What the hell have you done to them?" I shouted at the abandoned train. There was nothing but silence from the speakers. I kicked the titanium door in rage and felt a pain explode in my foot. Rachel chose this point to wake up and began to sleepily rub her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing the state I was in.

"Come on, we've got to go!" I said as I opened the door, and almost ran out of the train and up the stairs. Rachel followed, now wide awake, grabbing her hunting rifle and checking for ammo. We had obviously moved while we were sleeping, because we came out into a different place. The sign said Medical Pavilion. I almost threw myself up the stairs and rushed in the half open door. I looked around the hallway and pulled my Combat Shotgun out. I saw the trash can and opened it hastily; it contained a Syringe full of green and brown liquid. I fished it out and was about to jab it into my arm, but stopped as a voice called out to me.

"Don't!" It called. Both me and Rachel spun round and pointed our guns at a single Splicer. But... it wasn't a Splicer. She was a woman in her mid thirties, her face was pale, almost was most of Rapture's citizens, but it wasn't deformed. Quite the opposite in fact, it looked like a sculpture and carved it a brought it to life. She wore a leather jacket, rough jeans and a pilot's helmet, which tried to hide her pitch black hair.

"Don't. You really don't want to use that if you want to save those little girls." She said, looking into my eyes, then at the Plasmid now in my pocket.

"What?" I asked her.

"That Plasmid will kill those girls if you use it on them. That announcer that keeps talking to you, trust me, she is more evil than she makes out to be. Try to find out as much as you can about this place, and use this Plasmid instead." She spoke sincerely. I looked at her, no longer angry, but confused. She simply pulled something of her back pocket, another syringe of pure blue liquid, and walked over and handed it to me.

"Now I must go. That Plasmid will cause the ADAM slug to die inside her and cause her to change back into her old self again. Please, when she goes back to normal, tell her to come and find 'Mother Tenenbaum,' she will know what to do." She looked around wearily and began to run away from them.

"Wait, please explain!" I asked, frantically. She stopped and looked around, tilted her head, almost like she was trying to hear something. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"There is no time. I must leave now. We shall find meet again. Good bye and good luck!" She called as she began to run to the left of the hallway and around a corner.

I tried to run after her, but I was halted by a noise. It was a moaning, deep and menacingly powerful. It was coming around the right corner, and it sounded close. I stared in horror as I saw a huge black shadow form, closely followed something monstrous.

It was at least eight feet tall, covered in a bronze metal similar to Rachel's. The only thing that wasn't covered in metal was his hands, which were rough leather, and his visor, which was similar to a porthole, made of thick glass and covered with a metal grate. Under his glass visor was an ominous green light. A huge ugly bloodstained drill on one hand and a fist full of fire in the second.

But the only thing that truly interested me was the girl on his shoulder, who was only around eight and wore a dirty yellow dress, which was in contrast with her violent and demonic yellow eyes. That girl was Abigail. She was one of the eleven girls I had to rescue.

Without a second thought, I plunged the blue Plasmid into my wrist and felt the familiar pain run through my body. I grit my teeth, and pushed away the pain, the adrenaline taking it away and giving me the energy for the fight.

I threw myself at the Big Daddy with full force, knowing that it had no way of escaping an electric shock, and a few blasts from my Combat Shotgun. I delivered and watched as the beast barely flinched. I swore, and I tried again. But, as I was powering up my Plasmid, he fired himself at me with a velocity unlike I have ever seen. His head connected with my chest and I flew backwards and hit my head on the opposite wall. I felt something crack under the impact and saw that most of my fingers on my right hand were broken.

Not feeling the pain because of the adrenaline pumping inside me, I jumped to my feet and ran at the brute, which was being distracted by Rachel and her hammer. She managed to swing and hit it in the port hole, causing a big crack to form on its porthole. Again she hit it and it finally smashed, the glass shard littering the ground below it. It screamed in agony, and the little sister on its back jumped off and tried to run to a nearby trash can to hide behind. Seizing my chance I conjured up ice in my hand and threw a fist of it straight into the Big Daddy's broken porthole. It moaned as it was frozen from the inside out. I picked up my Combat Shotgun I had dropped and was about to fire it into the beasts broken and frozen body when the sound of cracking was heard. Puzzled, I took aim then...

**Whack!**

My body flew up into the air as it had been propelled with a giant drill. I fell back to the ground with a thump, and found a very angry Daddy staring down at me. He lifted his foot up, and I was in no way able to move, due to lack of energy. He brought his foot down, but it didn't connect. A sharp pain in my arm, and a less than re-assuring crack, alerted me to the fact that Rachel had just hit me like a hockey puck across the floor with her hammer.

I managed to look to my left with my remaining energy to see that Rachel had just lost a battle of strength against the brute, and her hammer lay a few feet away from her grasp. But not the Combat Shotgun. She saw it and dove to grab it. The Big Daddy nearly took her head off as he came whizzing past, trying to knock her over. She spun around and saw that the Big Daddy was about to take another run at her, only with a fully revved drill. She beaded herself and let the Big Daddy run at her.

But, just at the last second, she jumped up in the air, higher than he had seen anyone do, and landed on the Daddy's porthole face. He stopped and she gripped on with one hand, while putting the gun muzzle into the beasts exposed porthole. She fired, once, twice, three times before he died. She jumped off his dark form and stood over to the little girl. She began to run, but Rachel caught up to her. She trapped her arm and began to pull her over to me. That's when my body gave out and I fell unconscious.

.~.~.~.~. 

**AN: Hey everyone! I realise that the updates have almost been non-existent, but I've had a lot to do in-between them. I would like to thank everyone who is keeping up with this story and being patient with me, especially my wonderful beta-reader, Sarcasticrocker86. I promise to get another update as soon as possible guys!**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna :D**


End file.
